Field of the Invention
A communications method and system using a plurality of cellular phones each having an integrated Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver for the management of two or more people through the use of a communications network. The method and system provide each user with an integrated handheld cellular/PDA/GPS/phone that has Advanced Communication Software application programs (hereinafter referred to as ACS) and databases used in conjunction with a remote Server that enable a user to quickly establish a communication network of cell phone participants having a common temporary ad hoc network using mobile wireless communication devices.
The invention includes a method and communication systemto quickly set up and provide ad hoc, password protected, digital and voice networks to allow a group of people to be able to set up a network easily and rapidly, especially in an emergency situation.
Description of Related Art
The purpose of a communications system is to transmit digital messages from a source, located at one point, to user destination(s), located at other point(s) some distance away. A communications system is generally comprised of three basic elements: transmitter, information channel and receiver. One form of communication in recent years is cellular phone telephony. A network of cellular communication systems set up around an area such as the United States allows multiple users to talk to each other, either on individual calls or on group calls. Some cellular phone services enable a cellular phone to engage in conference calls with a small number of users. Furthermore, cellular conference calls can be established through 800 number services. Cellular telephony also now includes systems that include GPS navigation that utilizes satellite navigation. These devices thus unite cellular phone technology with navigation information, computer information transmission and receipt of data.
The method and operation of communication devices used herein are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,031,728 which is hereby incorporated by reference and U.S. Pat. No. 7,630,724.
Military, first responder, and other public and private emergency groups need to be able to set up ad hoc digital and voice networks easily and rapidly. These private networks may be temporary or longer lasting in nature. The users need to be able to rapidly coordinate their activities eliminating the need for pre-entry of data into a web and or identifying others by name, phone numbers or email addresses so that all intended participants that enter the agreed ad hoc network name and password are both digitally and voice interconnected. When a user or users leave the network, no data concerning the network participants need be retained.
Coordinating different organizations at the scene of a disaster presents several problems as there are voice and digital data (text messages) communications that need to be constantly occurring up and down the chain of command. As an example, communications are required from a police chief to a police captain to a police lieutenant to a police sergeant to a policeman and then back up the same chain of command. Digital data exchange of GPS data or other means provides the location component of the units. Digital chat, text messages, white boards and photo video exchange provide extensive collaboration. However, during a disaster, other first responders such as fire departments must become engaged. While the fire department users may have voice and digital data (text messages) communications up and down their chain of command, these individuals do not have the ability to cross communicate necessarily with police units without a substantial degree of immediate coordination. The method and system in accordance with the present invention described herein discloses how digital communications along with Personal Computer (PC) and PDA devices can be used to quickly establish user specific password protected private ad hoc voice and data networks to enable both data and voice communications up and down their chain of command and simultaneously with different, not pre-known, organizations responding to a disaster. The invention defines a method of accomplishing this by providing all personnel that need to communicate with each other with a PC or PDA which are interconnected to a Server using cellular or other communications.